


Patience of a Vala

by Fool_of_Hearts



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_of_Hearts/pseuds/Fool_of_Hearts
Summary: He Who Arises in Might. The Black Foe of the World. In the depths of the void, behind the Doors of Night, he awaited.Years, centuries, ages of waiting were nothing in the eyes of an immortal.





	Patience of a Vala

**Author's Note:**

> i'm silmarillion trash and thats all  
> forgive my mistakes~ Hope U Like

_He who arises in might. The Black Foe of the World._

In the depths of the void, behind the Doors of Night, he waited.

The chain – now twice tied to him – was heavy, the ache of his long burned hands – a terrible reminder of what putted him there – was greater than before, and yet, patiently, he waited.

Anger, hate, wrath, envy… Those once burning feelings that lead him to do what he did were now a quiet beast. Patience was a needed virtue to accomplish his goal.

He would break free and lay siege to Valinor. He would bend the Valar to his will and crown himself as the King of Arda. It would take time, but would be worth it. He could already see his utmost reign.

In fact, he indeed could feel his name being spelt. Not even those doors could muffle the calling, the claiming, the worshipping. And… _Ah, yes…_ His most faithful was involved, how could he not.

The Admirable, the Abhorred, the Lieutenant of Angband was there, and he too awaited the freedom of the fallen Vala.

It would take years, centuries, ages of insufferable waiting. But, yet again, time…

Time was their _greatest_ ally.


End file.
